londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Further information 'HERE. *CHURCH WOOD (TRENT PARK) PETITION: Details HERE *THREAT TO BOTWELL COMMON: Details HERE ---- 'Saturday 17 March 2012' *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 drake Scaup (S.Basin), 1 Common Redshank (S.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 1 Mediterranean Gull (N.Basin),30 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 6 Linnet (causeway), 2 Little Grebe (N.Basin). (A.Luscombe). 'Friday 16th March 2012' * Alexandra Park: Blackcap singing from Conservation Area opposite Network Rail slip road 7am (Bob Watts). * Bentley Priory: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Goosander, Redpoll (Richard Francis). * Broadwater Lake, Harefield. Ferruginous Duck reported earlier is a hybrid, possibly with R N Duck ( John Edwards/ Lee G R Evans) * Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the Yacht Club; 3 male Wheatear, male Peregrine, Green Sandpiper, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 110 Fieldfare, 180 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). * Crossness/Belvedere: adult Iceland Gull drifting upriver at Belvedere at 4.50pm before flying east towards Rainham tip, Barn Owl, 17 Wigeon, 3 singing Cetti's Warblers, 6 Ringed Plovers (John Archer). Kestrel, Pheasant (Matt B) * East India Dock Basin: 2nd winter Yellow-legged Gull on Thames, 2 Shelduck, 29 Tufted Duck, 50 teal, Kingfisher, 11+ Goldfinches (John Archer). * Hyde Park: 5 Sand Martins low over central part of The Serpentine at 1.50pm, then gained height and appeared to be drifting off north just before 2pm (Simon Papps). * North Finchley: 2m Blackcaps in garden briefly this afternoon (John Colmans) * Pinner Park Farm: 4 male Wheatear together from the main bridleway, 3 Teal (inc one drake) on the main pond, Meadow Pipit over west, 23 Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare & Redwing (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: second-winter Kumlien's Gull by the stone barges mid-morning; also 2nd-winter Iceland Gull and 2nd-winter Caspian Gull; adult Iceland Gull in afternoon (Birdguides). 2w Kumliens 12:30, 3w Iceland 13:50, ad Iceland 14:50, 2w Iceland 15:10 all on Thames by Stone Barges. Water Pipit on Barges. (Paul Whiteman) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2 Kingfishers, 2 Little Egrets, Reed Bunting, Little Grebe, Mistle Thrush, Long-tailed Tit, 3 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park: 2 male Wheatear in bracken by Lower Pen Pond, along with 2 Stonechat, 10+ Meadow Pipit and 3 Reed Bunting. No sign of Black-necked Grebe. (Billy Dykes) * South Norwood, Pittville Gardens, SE25 (1.30pm): Red Kite flying SW very low over house, plus fem Sparrowhawk circling low then flying SW soon after (Gavin Hawgood) *South Norwood Lake: 13 Lesser Redpoll, c30 Redwing, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 2 Wheatear (1m, 1f) around anthills in NE corner, 3 Sand Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, 2+ Redshank, 1 Common Buzzard W, 1+ Common Snipe, 2 Goosander (1m, 1f) and 1 summer plumage Water Pipit along the Colne, 1 Little Egret, 4 Shelduck, 2 Egyptian Geese, 60 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 9 Reed Bunting, 5 Pied Wagtail, 5 Teal, 13 Lapwing and lots of displaying Meadow Pipit and Skylark. (Lee Dingain). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Meadow Pipits north 1220 (1st of spring). *Walthamstow Reserrvoirs: (Lockwood) Wheatear, Oystercatcher, Buzzard (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 4 male Wheatear (for pictures that do them no justice here), 17 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Peregrine Falcon, 10+ Skylark (see Iconic birds of Wanstead by Tim Harris), 12 Fieldfare, 15 Tufted Duck, 17 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Heron, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft/TimHarris an d with thanks to Harry and Barry - you can come again) *Woodside Park (N12): Large Falcon (not sure what species); clearly an escape with the jesses visible as it soared over Southover/Longland Drive (E. Imber). 'Thursday 15th March 2012' *Banstead Downs: Firecrest still along wooded footpath at west side of golf course, 3 Lesser Redpolls, Bullfinch, Grey Heron over, Treecreeper, Redwing (David Campbell). *Colne Valley: Common Buzzard. Regular wintering bird again just south of the T5/M25 spur road. (Adam Cheeseman) *Cranford CP (J3 M4): mating pair Kestrels, at least 3 mating pairs Greater Spotted Woodpeckers, 5 drumming Green Woodpeckers, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, lots of Goldcrests, and a very low soaring Buzzard,so low that its 'mewing' sent a couple of dogs running and yelping (W.Marks) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht club; Avocet, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 14 Shelduck, 22 Tufted Duck, 34 Teal, Kingfisher, 1 Reed Bunting. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Park: pair of Teal, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Common Buzzard over SW ish, also stopped tree surgeons felling a tree with nests inside, sigh... (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Chiffchaff by Parliament Hill Gate 08:30, male Blackcap by Mixed Pond 08:40, male Pheasant on Paliament Fields 18:35, later chased by dog and flew to Sanctuary Pond fenced area (Allan Stewart). *Haringey, N4. Coal Tit in back garden, Cavendish Road. Only the second sighting in four years (Simon Bradley) *Isle of Dogs: 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Long Tailed Tit, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, 7 Great Crested Grebe. Also Comma and 2 Red Admiral (Richard Harrison). *Kensington Gardens: (lunchtime) Tawny Owl in usual spot plus two Treecreeper (Martin Honey). In addition, Barnacle Goose at Round Pond 1730 (Matt Reed). *Norton Green: male Wheatear in front of Traveller Camp (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2 Snipe, Little Egret, Reed Bunting (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 1 Chiffchaff, Park's first singing male of year, at S entrance to Regent's College, area 12 (birdman_euston). Bar-headed Goose (Paul Burden) *Richmond Park: Black-necked Grebe, summer plumage still on Upper Pen Pond early am, Its 2nd day (Steve Read per FJM); 2 m Northern Wheatears Riding Ring Holly Lodge area at 1330 (Ian Grant). *SE1, near Tower Bridge: 3 Black Redstarts, 5.40pm (James Astley) *Staines Moor: 50+ Fieldfare, 2 Green Woodpecker, 10+ Skylark, 3 Reed Buntings, 7+ Linnets, 2 Grey Heron, Little Egret, Curlew flew off towards reservoirs, 12+ Lapwings, Redshank, 15+ Meadow Pipits, Water Pipit, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Pheasant (Sue Giddens). *Staines Reservoir: 10 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Little Gull, 1 Mediterranean Gull, drake Scaup, drake and female Smew (Mike Sheehan) *Thames Road Wetland (Crayford/Barnes Cray): 1 Water Rail (heard), 1 Common Snipe, 1 Little Grebe, a few Goldfinches and Chaffinches plus the usuals. 1 or 2 Song Thrushes (heard) and 2 Mute Swan along nearby River Cray. (Chris Rose). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Green-veined White-1st March record (Terry Lyle), Brimstone (1st of year, Comma, male Green Woodpecker (Bob Watts). *Trent Park:Green Woodpecker, Goosander (f), Nuthatch, 2 Siskin, Mute Swan, 5 Mandarin (4m,f), 5 RN Parakeet. ( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Teal, 12 Shoveler, Little Grebe on Alex (Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: Woodcock north over Heronry first light (Steve Thorpe). *Wormwood Scrubs: 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Lesser Redpoll feeding in Birches by the southern paddock (Neville Smith). 'Wednesday 14th March 2012' *Amwell GP: drake Garganey, also two Avocets until late morning when they flew south (Birdguides) *Barnehurst, Grasmere Road allotment site: 11 Ring-necked Parakeet left in small groups, apparently from birds already on site. Later around 50 more gathered apparently from elsewhere, then headed west in two groups. 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming. 1 Song Thrush heard on edge of site or adjoining garden. (Chris Rose). *Bromley-by-Bow: 3 Gadwall, Tufted Duck, 4 Shelduck in the river, 3 Kestrel around the old gas works, 25 Teal, c10 Linnet, Little Grebe (Stuart Fisher). *Claybury Park: Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, 2 Treecreepers, Stock Dove, 8 Jays, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, Goldfinch, Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the Yacht Club; Ruff, Avocet, 2 Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 86 Black-tailed Godwit (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 6 Shelducks, 65 Teal, 29 Tufted Ducks, 3 Common Sandpipers (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Chiffchaff (in song), Grey Wagtail, Comma Butterfly. Also 120+ Jackdaw in centre of village prior to roosting at 18.00 (Neil Batten). *Holmethorpe Sand Pits: Sand Martin (Birdguides) *Kew Gardens: 11 Gadwall, 5 Siskin (two singing), 3 Lesser Redpoll (one singing) (James Lowen). *Mudchute Farm: Blackcap singing, 1 Comma butterfly and 3 Long-tailed Tits, one of which we caught and had collected by wildife rescue as it was sitting on the path with dog walkers approaching and seemed to have eaten something toxic (??). Could fly but still caught it with bare hands. Update - sadly, the rescue centre said it died, possibly insecticide poisoning or diseased, no one knows for sure. (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Princes Ski Club, Bedfont: 3 Smew, 1 Buzzard (Adam Cheeseman). *QE2 Reservoir: 2 Glossy Ibises circled at 18:10 then flew west (RBA); also Red-throated Diver (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2nd-winter Iceland Gull 'on Target Pools; also 1st-winter Caspian Gull at the stone barges (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 1 Lapwing, on playing fields at 06.30 but it exited the Park post haste westwards as dogwalkers, joggers and maintenance tractors approached (birdman_euston); also 1st-winter Smew (Andrew Self). *Richmond Park, Pen Ponds. 1 '''Black-necked Grebe '''in near full summer plumage, (Phil Bull). *River Lee Country Park: Langridge - pair of Pintail, 6 Goldeneye, Cetti’s Warbler. (Mike Oakland) *Shadwell, London E1: Peregrine calling and briefly harassing 2 Skylarks overhead at 08.50 - the latter a house tick for me! (David Callahan). *Trafalgar Square,WC1: 1 Kestrel flew across square to land on upper part of Nelson's Column. (Dave de Silva). *Trent Park:Green Woodpecker,GS Woodpecker, 3 Goosander (1m,2f)6 Mandarin (5m,f)Mute Swan, RN Parakeet, 2 Song Thrush. ( Pete Lowman).(Snip).'' *Victoria Park: drake Mandarin on East Lake (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (If you wish to view the birds on the flats, please keep to the paths and don't use lures), Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 15 Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 4 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 7 Egyptian Goose, 4 Teal, Shoveler, Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (a second male drumming and calling by the Tea Shop), Siskin, Bullfinch (ST), 2 singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff, Litle Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Shoveler, Teal, Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, Tufted Duck, Indian Running Duck (Duckzilla), Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Redwing, Stock Dove (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). *Woodside Park: A Common Buzzard flew high East towards North Finchley at 13:00 (Ian Ellis) *South Norwood Lake: f Stonechat (first known record for this site) 2 Chiffchaff, 11 Pied Wagtail (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Chiffchaff in scrubs lane wood, 4 Redwing flew in to roost, 4 Pied Wagtail over north together, 1 Greylag Goose over north, 8 Meadow Pipit including 3 singers in the long grass area. (Neville Smith). '''Tuesday 13th March 2012 *Alexandra Park: Fieldfare SW 7am but no sign of yesterday's reported Barn Owl am or 2115-2130 (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst, Thirlmere Rd (my back garden): 1 Goldcrest (Chris Rose). *Battersea Park Lake: 1 pr Shoveler, 1 Egyptian Goose on dead tree, pr Red-crested Pochard both species absent over winter, 20pr Gadwall, 70 Tufted Duck, 7 Pochard, 3 Great Crested Grebe 2 at nest, 1 Little Grebe, 2 New Grey Heron nests, 11 Cormorant in the small roost, none in the large roost, 10 Greylag and 4 Canada Geese, loads of singing thrushes, 30 Magpie in roost (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: Blackcap singing in Birchen Grove, also 3 Shelducks (Andrew Self) *Bushy Park (Canal Plantation): Little Owl in oaks parallel to Rugby pitch - flew to north side of plantation at 11:30. Also 3 Cormorants over, 30+ Siskin and very showy pair of Mistle Thrush by cafe in Woodland Gardens. (Billy Dykes). *Crayford Marshes: 3rd year Iceland Gull mobile between Viridor recycling plant and flooded field off university way 09:45; Spotted Redshank on foreshore near yacht club; 3 Ruff, Egyptian Goose, Corn Bunting, Little Owl, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Pintail, Kingfisher, 5 Curlew (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelduck, 39 Tufted Duck, 77 Teal (John Archer). *Greenwich Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, a pair of Teal which were mating at one stage, other over-excited birds included 11 drake Mallards pursuing a female (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Pintail m & f , Sanctuary (or Bird) Pond, mid-afternoon (Ray) *Redbridge Lakes: 2 Egyptian Geese, Water Rail, Snipe, Reed Bunting, Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Song Thrush, Pied Wagtail, pr of Long-tailed Tits, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Mute Swan, 3 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: Smew, Great Black-backed Gull, Stonechat, f Reed Bunting, 6 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park and Ray Park: up to 3 Little Egrets, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Little Grebe, Ring-necked Parakeet, Fieldfare, 3 Redwings, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pied Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Song Thrush, 2 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Thorpe Park: Green Sandpiper, Redshank, Shelduck(m), Red-crested Pochard(f), 2 Goldeneye(m/f) and 2 Plover species (LRP or Ringed) all on Manor Lake. (Kevin Duncan) *Trent Park: 2 Goosander (m,f), 12 Siskin, 2 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, Nuthatch, Tawny Owl calling, 6 Mandarin(m), 4 Canada Goose, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Bullfinch ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 4 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 4 Tree Sparrow, 10+ Reed Bunting, 6+ Yellowhammer, 14 Linnet (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood Res Grey Plover, Lapwing, 2 Peregrine (Kevin J Mcmanus). http://londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.com *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Woodcock (09:22) east, Chiffchaff, 4 Meadow Pipit, 7 Skylark, 19 Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck, Teal, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Reed Bunting, 12 Fieldfare, 6 Mistle Thrush, 4 Stock Dove, (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge/T Harris). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Chiffchaff in scrubs lane wood, 2 L Redpoll over west, 28 Meadow Pipit up together over the long grass @1730 including 2 displaying (Neville Smith). 4 Golden Plover fairly low north and calling & remarkably, a Kingfisher heading north low over the football pitches!! Also 1 Fieldfare seen. (David Lindo & Alex Mitchell). 'Monday 12th March 2012' *Amwell GP: Avocet from the watchpoint (Birdguides) * Alexandra Park: 10+ Lesser Redpoll feeding among blossom in top deer enclosure adjacent to Top Field at 7.35 a.m., but I didn't see a Mealy Redpoll; 2 Greylag Geese at 5.20 p.m. (Wood Green Reservoir) (James Palmer). James - see Barn Owl removed is observer now less sure? (Bob Watts). * Bushy Park: f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker then (10 mins later) m LSW low down (15feet) on tree trunk about half way along south side of Canal Plantation at 11:25 and 11:35 both on same tree (NickS) Red Kite 11.55am, 3 Skylarks, 1m Stonechat, 14 Fieldfares, 44 Redwings, f Bullfinch, 18 Lesser Redpolls, 16 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: 4 Bearded Tit in reed bed near Yacht Club early a.m; Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club; Water Pipit, Siskin, Avocet, Ruff, Little Owl, 2 Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher. (Kev Jarvis) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Shelduck, 36 Tufted Duck, 83 Teal (John Archer). *Greenwich Park: Pair of Teal, pair Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Snipe flying by Stock Pond 07:25,Female Stonechat by Sports Fields 08:30(Allan Stewart) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers (Birdguides) *Rainham Village: Common Buzzard heading South, 2 Cettis Warblers singing near Tescos (Richard Harrison). *Rainham Marshes: juvenile Iceland Gull on the pier at Coldharbour Point (Birdguides) *Regent's Park: 1 Reed Bunting (subadult male singing from reeds & environs in Wetland Pen, area 32), 2 Redwing. (birdman_euston - sorry but I'm not willing to have my real name published on the web, even for LNHS purposes) I guess your name must be Richard Soul. *Roding Valley Park, Roding Lane playing fields and Ray Park: Blackcap, 2 Little Egrets, Water Rail, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, 2 Green Woodpeckers, Goldcrest, flock of half a dozen Fieldfares and Redwings, Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrushes, 2 Goldfinches, Pied Wagtail, half a dozen long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Speckled Wood Monument Glade (1st of year) (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GP: 4 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Ringed Plover, Snipe, 2 Shelduck (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 14+ Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck, Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, Reed Bunting, 2 Linnet (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge). *Wanstead Park: No sign of Mandarin, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 3 Egyptian Goose, 7 Teal, 3 Shoveler, Kingfisher, singing Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 30 Redwing, 2 Linnet (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). 'Sunday 11th March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Mealy Redpoll with 10+ Lesser Redpoll feeding among blossom in top deer enclosure adjacent to Top Field (below Boating Lake) until 1015 at least (frosty drab looking individual reminiscent to that photographed recently in Muswell Hill garden), 2 Lesser Redpolls Cricket Scrub, also Siskin Top Field, 15+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Beddington Farmlands: 3 Water Pipit, 2 Curlew, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe spring pics *Brent Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe on main res (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfishers, Song Thrush, 3 Redwing.(Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker yickering at Canal Plantation 11:55 (though still not easy to initially pinpoint with all the Parakeets squawking). Also Siskin, Meadow Pipit, Stock Dove, Mistle Thrush pair attending nest & a Starling with a great range of 'beeps & loops' electronic sounding calls all nearby, and Tawny Owl NW of Chestnut Avenue. (Matt Reed) *Colney Hatch Lane/North Circular Junction: 1 Red Kite drifting over east around 13.30. (P.Angus) *Crossness: 3 Common Buzzards circling with 2 Sparrowhawks at 12:45, 4 Water Rails (site record count?), Egyptian Goose on Thames foreshore, Kingfisher, drake Gadwall x Mallard hybrid, Green Sandpiper, 15 Oystercatchers, 22 Black-tailed Godwits, 7 Curlew, 16 Wigeon, 25 Shoveler, 90 Gadwall, 60 Stock Doves, 3 Little Egrets (John Archer & Bernie Leahy) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 58 species recorded, including Ring-necked Parakeet, Little Owl, 12 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 2 Jackdaw prospecting a hole in a Black Poplar, 2 Bullfinch and 2 Reed Bunting (V. Halley-Frame). *Dulwich (Gunsite Allotments): 6 Redwing in poplars bordering scouts' field, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (William Marshall). *East India Dock Basin area: 6 Shelduck, 108 Common Teal, 47 Tufted Duck, 3 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (Nick Tanner). *Ewell Village: 1 Common Buzzard high south over at 14.10 (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters: 1 Curlew, 1 Goosander fem, 22 Pochard, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Snipe, 19 Shoveler, 2 Shelduck, 16 Lapwing, 76 Tufted Duck, 23 Teal, 44 Gadwall, 101 Common Gull (Webs Counts) (Bretts Pits no general access (Steve Bacon). *Finsbury Park: Red-crested Pochard pair, on lake beyond boating section (I. and P. Henderson). *Gallions Reach: 34 Black-tailed Godwits, 1 Curlew, 60 Redshank, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Oystercatcher, 49 Shoveler, 1 Redwing, Meadow Pipit. Brimstone. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Park: Pair of Teal again (Joe Beale). *Hainault CP: 2 Manderin on main lake ( Steve Bacon). *Hampstead Heath: Woodcock flushed near Kenwood House 0900, earlier 5 Meadow Pipit, 5 alba Wagtails and a Linnet N over Parliament Hill. Coot already sitting on Hampstead No 1 (Pete Mantle) *Harold Wood (Paine's Brook): singing male Blackcap (C.Jupp). *Horsenden Hill: 4 Buzzards W or SW between 2.30 & 3.30 pm, 2 Little Owls, 2 Siskin N (Andy Culshaw). *Lower Chingford (near Russell Lane E4): 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Skylark over (James Palmer). *River Thames, Fulham (opposite LWC): Caspian Gull 1st-w, very similar to, if not the same as, the Wandsworth bird of the 3rd (J. Wilczur). *Regent's Park: Smew still present, pr Shelduck return, 6 Teal, 38 Shovelers, Red Kite 10.10am, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Tony Duckett); before dusk 2 Little Owls and a couple of bats (Michael Mac). *River Thames, Wandsworth Park: Pintal pair (J.Wilczur). *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Water Rail (James Palmer). *Staines Reservoir: 5 Smew - 2 male, 3 female (S. Basin), 4 Black-necked Grebe (S. Basin), 2 Scaup - 1 male, 1 female (S. Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N. Basin), 2 Reed Bunting (causeway), 30 Goldeneye (S. Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Stanmore Common: pr Common Buzzards displaying late afternoon (Fraser Simpson). *St James's Park: WeBS count - only thing different 3 prs of Egyptian Geese - at this time of year in last 3 years there have only been 1 pr before breeding, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe (Michael Mac). *Trent Park: 2 Woodcock, flushed, 12:30 and 12:34 hrs., Rough Lot; 1 female Goosander, Lower Lake; 3 Nuthatch; 2 Treecreeper, including one singing male (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Upminster: Blackcap singing in tree at entrance to Upminster Golf Club.(Phil Laurie) *Valentines Park: 8 Egyptian Geese, one pair on each pond, original pair still have 1 duckling left, 4 Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming, Goldcrest, about 10 Redwings still around (Barbara Miller). *Wanstead: c.25 Pied Wagtail flew into roost in garden of The George public house at dusk, singing Mistle Thrush, c.40 Jackdaw flew S (Nick Tanner). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Common Buzzard (Paul Whiteman), 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 1 Fieldfare, Grey Heron, 10+ Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge). *Wanstead Park: pr Mandarin Duck in the fortifications, ornamental waters (ST) 2 singing Blackcap, 1f Pochard, 30 + Gadwall, 9 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, Redwing, Goldcrest, 2 Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Steve Thorpe). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) Common Buzzard, Black-necked Grebe, Snipe, Skylark (Kevin J. Mcmanus). 'Saturday 10th March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Drake Aythya hybrid still Boating Lake, also Little Grebe, 40+ Redwings (Bob Watts). *Ashtead: Red Kite flew across West Farm Avenue towards M25 (Dave Kiddell) *Barking Outfall: 23 Black-tailed Godwits (many changing to S/Plume), 26 Redshank, 4 Oystercatchers, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Curlew, 3 Bearded Tits, '''330 Teal and 82 Shoveler.( Dave Morrison) *Bentley Priory: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goosander on lake. 48 species recorded (Richard Francis). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sands behind dam, pair of Shelduck, also Greylag Goose briefly (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 12 Redwing, female Blackcap, singing Goldcrest. (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: pair of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Canal Plantation, showing well 14.45; also Siskin, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted and several Green Woodpecker (Iain Darbyshire). *Chase Farm Hospital (Enfield): 29 Goldfinch, pre-roost gathering near MH Unit, 17:35 hrs., although over 30 were present (Robert Callf). *Dulwich Woods: 1 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Green and Greater Spotted Woodpecker (Mel MacKinnon) *Epping Forest - Honey Lane Quarters: 1 Buzzard sat in tree by Claypit Hill road (Nigel May). *Greenwich Park: m Firecrest (Joe Beale). *Hainault/Havering: large group (20+) Yellowhammers on farm land between Hainult and Havering Forest, also 2 Buzzards and 1 SparrowHawk (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 '''Scaup '''still ♂♀ in boathouse bay, 2 Buzzard, Peregrine (Derek Turner) *Hornchurch Garden: Blackcap giving sub-song ( Dave Morrison). *Ingrebourne Valley: '''White-fronted Goose on Berwick Pond, Yellowhammer nearby (Tom Smith). NB this is a private fishing lake but you can get decent views from the road. 2 singing Chiffchaff at footpath end of Berwick pond. 6 Water Rail, 34 singing Cetti's warbler (some showing very well), 27 Great Crested Grebe, several Redwing & Fieldfare. 1 Little Egret at viewing point, 1 Snipe, 2 Shelduck at Ingrebourne Hill lake (Tony Kennelly). *Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba: 4 Buzzard, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Skylark, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Reed Bunting, 1 Egyptian Goose, 41 Wigeon, 2 Green Woodpecker (Nigel May). *Rainham Marshes Stone Barges: Water Pipit, up to 5 Oystercatchers, around 10 Teal, 2 Grey Herons, 4 Shelduck, 2 Redshank, Skylark, 3 Gadwall, up to 5 Pied Wagtails, over a dozen LBB Gulls (Alan Hobson). In RSPB sanctuary: 2 Bearded tits showing well in reeds by the first bridge; linnets, 1 snow bunting, iceland gull (Wayne Hochstetler). *Richmond Park: escaped Harris Hawk still, by Upper Pen Pond (J.Wilczur). Kestrel (by Richmond entrance), 2 Treecreepers, Green Woodpecker, Greater-Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Wigeon (1m & 1f), 5 pairs of Egyptian Geese, Greylag Goose, pair of Grey Wagtails (B. Powell and L. Pawley) *Roding Valley Park and Ray Park: 2 Little Egrets, Green Woodpecker, Redwing, 4 Goldfinches, 3 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Mute Swans, 2 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood, SE25 (9am): Short-eared Owl flying low SE & calling N of Norwood Junction rly station, then (presumably the same bird) seen by another observer flying lowish W over South Norwood Country Park (Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 2 Scaup (1 male, S.Basin, 1 female, N.Basin), 1 Redshank (S.Basin), 25 Goldeneye (S.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Thorpe Park: Curlew roosted on Manor Lake Islands. (Kevin Duncan) *Totteridge: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (James Palmer). *Vauxhall Park - Stockwell: 1 Peregrine, first 2 Blackbird nests of the year - containing 3 and 4 eggs, no adults present, in fact didn't see 1 Blackbird in the whole park (Michael Mac). *Woodside Park: A Red Kite drifted SW towards Hendon at 15:30 (second raptor garden tick in 2 days after yesterday's Buzzard :). A Little Egret flew SE at 17:55. (Ian Ellis) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Skylark (incl 1 in song flight), 12+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Reed Bunting, Siskin, Redwing, Collared Dove, 2 Greylag Geese, 4 Mallard, Goldcrest, 2 Linnet, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Sparrowhawk. (Scrubbers). 'Friday 9th March 2012' *Bushy Park: 1, possibly 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming in and around Round Plantation 1100-1145 (Francis Tusa). Female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Owl & 2 Treecreepers in Canal Plantation (John Bushell, Tim Duckas & Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Common Crossbill flew north-west 09:20; Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club; male Corn Bunting, 2 Avocet, Grey Plover, 7 Curlew, Kingfisher, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Danson Park: 24 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Dunnock, 114 Starling, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, pair hybrid ducks (black male, bluish bill), 5m + 2f Tufted Duck, 4 Egyptian Geese, 36 Canada Geese, 2 Mute Swan, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Grey Heron over Wendover Way heading for park (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 102 Teal, 24 Tufted Ducks, 8 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper (John Archer). 9 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper (Paul Hyland)) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Scaup '''still ♂♀, Buzzard, c20 Fieldfare, 6 Redwings, c300 Starlings (Derek Turner) *Ingrebourne Valley: '''Woodcock over behind Hospital (Shaun Harvey) *River Shuttle corridor: 1 Kingfisher in Willersley Park (much further upstream than species usually seen); Marlborough Park - 1 Song Thrush; Hollyoak Wood Park - 3 Goldfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, 10 Common Gull, 18 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Wren; Parish Wood Park (recently made pond) 10 Mallard, 2 Canada Geese, 2 Moorhen plus group of 27 Magpie on the ground. (Chris Rose). *Roding Valley Park, Ray Park and Redbridge Lakes: 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Kingfishers, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Little Grebe, 6 Fieldfares, Redwing, 5 Long-tailed Tits, 4 Mute Swans, Cormorant, half a dozen Common Gulls, 3 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Stubbers OPC: Drake Scaup still present, Water Rail, 30 Fieldfare and 2 Goldcrest.(Dave Morrison) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Stonechat, 2 Teal, 1 drake Mandarin (John Colmans). *Trent Park: 4 Goosander (2m,2f), 2 Tufted Duck, Pochard (f), 6 Mandarin (5m,f), Mute Swan, 3 Canada Goose, Treecreeper, Goldcrest. ( Pete Lowman). ( No sign of yesterday's Red Breasted Merganser). *Tyttenhanger GP: Redshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 2 Tree Sparrow, c250 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 11 Linnet, 5+ Yellowhammer & Reed Bunting each (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 5 Fieldfare, 2 Grey Heron west, 2 Teal, c. 13 Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck, Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Singing Blackcap (Park Road), 32 Tufted Duck, 1f Pochard, 4 Gadwall, 7 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, 3 Fieldfare, Redwing, Goldcrest, Siskin, Bullfinch, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). *Woodside Park: Common Buzzard over at 12:50, 14 Siskins over North at 13:40 (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 8th March 2012' *Bookham Common: Hawfinch >6. Four in dense scrub c150m NW of station 8.00-9.45. Elusive, only showing occasionally in treetops. Two flew high south @ 9.30. Later, at 14.30, five flew off from same area of scrub (J.Wilczur). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Great crested Grebe, 85 Teal, 1 drake Gadwall, 6 Stock Dove, pair Mistle Thrush with probable nest (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Woods: 1, possibly 2 Green Woodpeckers heard, one later seen on tree in wood. 1 Jay. (Chris Rose). *City of London: Peregrine sitting on the cross of St. Paul's Cathedral at lunchtime. (Surely equivalent of hitting the bullseye in LNHS recording terms.) (Paul Whiteman) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club; Water Pipit, Grey Plover, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, female Peregrine, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 210 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 2 Sparrowhawks, 170+ Teal, 32 Tufted Duck, 14 Shelduck, 8 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher. (Gary A James & John Archer). *Heathrow Airport: 2 Kestrel, 2 Linnet, Pied Wagtail, Black Redstart (m) (Rob Mills) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Scaup '''still ♂♀. (Derek Turner) *Ingrebourne Valley: '''White-fronted Goose, 14 Fieldfare, Common Buzzard and Little Owl (Dave Morrison). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl. Round Pond - Egyptian Geese down to 3 young, pr Mandarin top of trees prospecting flushed a Ring-necked Parakeet. Serpentine: 15 Egyptian Geese (Michael Mac). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 19 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 6 Redwing, Buzzard over, 5 Ring Necked Parakeets, Jay, Blackcap(m), Treecreeper, 4 Goldfinch, Kingfisher heard (Sue Giddens). *M25: Red Kite drifting S nr Junction 20 this am (John Colmans). *Oak Hill Park (East Barnet): 6 Common Gull, Heron, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (bathing in the stream), Nuthatch, Song Thrush, Jay, 4 Ring Neck Parakeets, 2 Stock Dove, 10 House Sparrow (Amanda Brown) *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: Kingfisher, 2 Little Egrets, Grey Heron, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Jay, 4 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 6 Black-necked Grebe, 1 male Scaup, all on south basin; Med Gull ( 2nd winter) eastern side of north basin. (Jim Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 31 Shoveler, 2m Reed Bunting. (TeRNS) *Thorney CP: Little Egret sitting in the top of tree by concrete bridge, 2 Bullfinch, Jay, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Common Gulls, Green Woodpecker.(Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: 1 female Red-breasted Merganser, Lower Lake, 12:35 - 12:50 hrs., and still present at 13:25 hrs., at least (our first record for the site!)( still present at 1600 hours although no sign of Teal:'' Pete Lowman), with 3(1m,2f) Goosander; 2(m&f) Teal, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). Also Buzzards mewing, Nuthatch singing & Mandarin Ducks present on lake (Bob Husband). *Valentines Park: 2 pairs of little grebes on the boating lake this morning. (Barbara Miller) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood ''Merlin ''mobbing a kestrel,Common Buzzard,Peregrine,Black-N Grebe,(m)Goosander,4 Green Sandpiper,(m)Stonechat. (Kevin J Mcmanus). 'Wednesday 7th March 2012' *Barking Park: Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Goldfinches, 2 Gadwall (Alan Hobson). *Bromley-by-Bow: 3 Snipe, 165 Teal, 11 Gadwall, 23 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: 11(8m,3f) Shoveler; 5 Mistle Thrush, including one singing male (Robert Callf). *Brunel University, Bicentenary Gardens: Red Kite over at 12.30, pair of Bullfinches, male Blackcap in Nursery Lane near entrance gate, male Stonechat in adjacent field with two horses. Also the two wintering Blackcaps, 1 male, in my nearby Cowley garden (Roger Morton). *Grays, RM17: 9 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, Teal, Blackcap (James Astley). *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank' on foreshore near Yacht Club; 6 Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 12 Black-tailed Godwit (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 124 Teal, 29 Tufted Ducks, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Meadow Pipits (John Archer). *Enfield Road (Enfield): 2(m&f) Blackcap, feeding in Ivy in garden (Robin White per RMC). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: Pair of Egyptian Geese in trees (Joe Beale). *Regent's Park: Smew 1st winter drake still present (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park (Cambrian Gate): 3 Redpoll. 6 Siskin (Bob Snellgrove). *Southall (Warren Farm): 2 Rook (Rob Mills). *South Norwood Lake: c 30 Redwing, 160 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 imm Herring Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Watson). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): Black necked Grebe, 2 prs Goosander, Peregrine (L Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: c.50 Goldfinch (Capel Point), singing Meadow Pipit (+ 3 others), Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Grey Heron west, 6 Teal, c. 20 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, Coal Tit, 47 Tufted Duck, 1f Pochard, 13 Gadwall, 3 Teal, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, Redwing (Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 6th March 2012' *Bromley (Palace View nr Bromley Sth Stn): Female Kestrel being mobbed by Crows @3.15 (Skinna) *Bromley-by-Bow: breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe in canal, 10 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 140+ Teal, 3 Stock Dove, Kingfisher through, male Linnet, 3 Grey Wagtail together (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club, male Corn Bunting, 14 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 35 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing. (Kev Jarvis) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 130 Teal, 25 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Hall Place North: Approx 90 Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 17 Starling, 4 Common Gull, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Song Thrush singing at dusk. 19 House Sparrow in Gravel Hill school hedge pre dusk. (Chris Rose), *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m), 2 Linnet (m), Pied Wagtail (Rob Mills) Where at the airport Rob ? It frequents a resticted zone on the South Eastern side. *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 3 drake Goldeneye. (Derek Turner) *Holloway (Williamson Street N7) 3 Ring-necked Parakeets flying east (Adrian Platt). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: adult Mediterranean Gull (summer plumage) feeding in fields with 140 Common Gulls (Pete Naylor). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Cetti's Warbler 'male singing briefly 11.30 & seen in waterside reeds on W side, beyond first bench going N from Small Profit gardens. (Franko J. Maroevic) *Margravine Cemetery: 8 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Martens Grove: 2 Nuthatch going in and out of nest hole, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Collared Dove, plenty of Ring-necked Parakeet as usual, 2 Song Thrush singing at dusk. (Chris Rose). *Raynes Park Station: singing Blackcap (Nick Tanner). *Richmond Park: '''1 Short-eared Owl '''flushed from bracken N of Lower Pen Pond @ 08.52. Flew around before departing towards Saw Pit plantation. (Susanna Ramsey per FJM) *Wanstead Park (The Basin): 4 Wigeon (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Flats: 3 singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 5+ Skylark, Kestrel, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 15 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wraysbury Gravel Pit: 3 Goosander, 9 common goldeneye, smews are gone; 2 bullfinch (Wayne Hochstetler) 'Monday 5th March 2012 *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull, Caspian Gull (Birdguides). *Bentley Priory: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling in area approaching Heriot's Wood. Female seen on the left of where stream runs under path, 3 Goosander, 3 Mandarin on lake (Richard Francis) *Blackheath: Pair of Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale) *Bromley-by-Bow: 95 Teal, 10 Gadwall, singing Grey Wagtail, 3+ Stock Dove, pr displaying Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Canary Wharf: possible Little Ringed Plover heard to call 3 times in flight at east end of estate at about 1:15pm. Cannot be certain, and saw nothing (J Lethbridge) *Crayford Marshes: 1st winter Kittiwake 'flew upriver early a.m; 460 Black-tailed Godwit, Little Owl, 2 Oystercatcher, 54 Fieldfare, 4 Curlew.(Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelducks, 63 teal, 27 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Gallions Reach: Peregrine, 51 Black-tailed Godwit (roost), 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 34 Redshank (roost), 55 Shelduck, 10 Shoveler. (Gary A James). *Isle of Dogs: second-winter '''Mediterranean Gull '''on slipway opposite Cutty Sark (Sean Huggins) *Streatham (Oakdale Rd): 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Wren (R Bell.) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 2 Shelduck, 123 Lapwing, Tree Sparrow, 4 Buzzard. (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, 5 singing Skylark, Sparrowhawk, 2 Fieldfare, c.20 Goldfinch, c. 100 Jackdaw (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard mobbed by crows over the ornamental waters, 3 Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Greylag Goose, 5 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Siskin, 2 Goldcrest (1 singing), 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft), Little Egret (on Roding) (Chris Legge) *Woodside Park: overwintering male Blackcap again in Westbury Road gardens (Ian Ellis). 'Sunday 4th March 2012 *Brent Reservoir: pair of Shelduck in east marsh (Andrew Self); also Bittern '''again (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, male Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: Female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker showing well at canal plantation on north side by fence midway at 11:45, also 6 Lesser Redpoll woodland plantation (Allan Stewart). *Crossness: ad Med Gull flew E, 3 Egyptian Geese on Southmere Lake, near-ad Yellow-legged Gull, Little Egret,12 Wigeon, 8 Curlew, 10+ Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer, Ian Miller, Rich Bonser, Josh Jones, Bernard Leahy) *East India Dock Basin area: 2 Shelduck, 103 Common Teal, 28 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Stock Dove, Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Margravine Cemetery (monthly bird count): 2 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 24 Blackbird, 2 Wren, 1 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Richmond Park: m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (typically mobile but showing well, sometimes at mid level branches as well as high) again in belt of oaks approx 200 yards N of NW corner of upper Pen Pond. Thanks to Robert Chubb for his useful directions on here on 24/02. (Matt Reed). *Staines Reservoir: 4 '''Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 4''' Smew''' (2 male, 2 female) (N.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 9 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 3 Little Grebe (N.Basin). 06.50-08.15am (A.Luscombe). In the evening a 2CY Mediterranean Gull on the N basin (Rob Innes). *Thamesmere West Lake: 20 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, singing Cetti's Warbler (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, c.10 Skylark, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingisher, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, Stock Dove, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris). *Wanstead, private garden: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Chris Legge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 (m) Stonechat still in long grass area 1430hrs (Neville Smith). 'Saturday 3rd March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine 0850 drifted NE over cricket pitch, Drake Aythya hybrid and Little Grebe Boating Lake, 70+ Redwing, mostly Top Field singing, 2 Fieldfare (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull (BFBG). 1 x 1st winter, 1 x 2nd winter iceland gulls. Presumably the same birds as 1st March; 2nd winter very pale as described previously. Good close views on S lake until 2 thoughtless birders on inside of fence put the whole flock up after which not seen again. Also 4 shelduck, 1 f pintail, 1 chiffchaff, 1 bullfinch, 1 grey wagtail over. Stock dove prospecting, 1 m wigeon (feral I assume), nuthatch in Beddington Park (Fernley Symons) My apolgies if a member of the BFBG flushed these gulls, it would not have been intentional. The two Iceland Gulls were showing well on the south lake in the afternoon when I was there one flew off unprompted and we left the other one there. These were seen well by members and non members alike. Johnny Allan *Bexley - River Shuttle between BETHS School and Bexley Woods - Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail and 6 Jays (together). Ralph Todd *Brent Reservoir: 3 Greylags, also Pintail, Shelduck & Red Admiral (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) drake Mandarin, male Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crown Point: 1 heron (over) (R Bell) *Purfleet Station: singing male Firecrest foraging in Ivy next to London bound platform at 10:50 (Stuart Fisher) *Kensington Gardens (lunchtime): Still no sign of Little Owl, despite extensive searching, good views of Tawny Owl aided by the presence of RSPB with scopes, Coal Tit around leaf yard (Martin Honey). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: singing Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Sand Martin (Surrey site). *Northumberland Heath: Erith School hedge (Avenue Rd/Ramsden Rd) - 86 House Sparrows, North Heath Rec - 73 House Sparrows in Bowling Green and perimeter hedging, 2 long-tailed Tit. (Chris Rose). *Rainham Ferry Lane and tow path: Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Water Pipit, 3+ littoralis Rock Pipits, Yellow-legged Gull, 5+ singing male Cetti's Warblers, 140 Shelduck (most on the reserve), drake Pintail (Stuart Fisher). *Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull (Birdguides). *River roding, Barking and Becton: 63 Common teal, 2 Pintail, 1 male Wigeon, Green sandpiper, Black-tailed godwit, mystery dabbling duck (will post updates). (Ben Green) *South Norwood Country Park; 1 x Common Snipe, flock of approximately 50 Fieldfares. *Staines Reservoir: 11 Black-necked Grebe (1 North Basin, 10 South Basin), 2 female Smew (N.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 15 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 1 Egyptian Goose (N.Basin, tern raft) A.Luscombe. Also 1m 1f Scaup. One of the BN Grebes is in almost-complete summer plumage. (Tom Smith). In the evening an immature''' Iceland Gull''' with other large gulls on the W bank of the N basin, then flew off W just before dusk. Second-winter I think (Rob Innes) *Wormwood Scrubs: am, 2 (m) Stonechats, in the long grass. (Neville Smith) *Wandsworth: 1W Caspian Gull 'off Wandsworth Park - a different bird from last weeks bird at Barnes. Pics here(Matthew Palmer). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, c.10 Skylark, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingisher, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, Stock Dove, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris) 'Friday 2nd March 2012 * Barnehurst (Grasmere Rd allotment site): Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 1 Song Thrush (heard), 2 groups of Ring-necked Parakeets (over) heading south-west (Chris Rose). * Beddington SF: Iceland Gull (Birdguides). * Brimsdown: Cetti's Warbler singing from scrub on west side of canal at 08.10 (Martin Shepherd). * Bromley-by-Bow: Peregrine, 2 Greylag Geese over, Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 10 Teal, 2 drake Tufted Duck, 9 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 18 Linnet, Redwing (S Fisher) * Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, 20+Redwing (Conrad Ellam) * Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (fem), c 20 siskin, south side of Canal Plantation (Bob Whatley). Male LSW also seen around 1pm, but not by me. Female continued to show well until at least 3.30 in oaks on south side. Grey Wagtail also south over Round Plantation. (Billy Dykes) * Crayford Marshes: Iceland Gull flew north-west over Yacht Club at 09:00; Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club. 2 Grey Plover, Kingfisher, 4 Oystercatcher, 6 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). * Crossness Nature Reserve (southern marshes): Little Grebe, Kestrel, Shelduck, Little Egret (Matt B). * East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 6 Shelduck, 120 Teal, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 Redshank, Reed Bunting (John Archer). *Headstone Manor Harrow: Lunchtime walk, Canada Goose, Mallard, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, Feral Pigeon, Collared Dove, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Wren, Dunnock, Robin, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Blue Tit, GreatTit, Nuthatch, Magpie, Jackdaw, Carrion Crow, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch & Goldfinch (Paul Boult). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl, pr Egyptian Geese still have 4 young at the Round Pond + another pair in tree tops one in a hole, pr Stock Dove. Longwater, 1 Little Grebe and 2 pr Shoveler (Michael Mac). *Kew Gardens: Little Owl (see photo) Andy Sunters * Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 2 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush (one singing) 1 Siskin over, 20+Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) * Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull '2nd win flew by barges at 11:00, plus two Yellow-legged Gull, another '''Iceland Gull, '''an older individual with yellowish bill, seen in flight over target pools at 15:00 (JP, PC, Lil' Poops). Mediterranean Gull, 60 + Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Dunlin, 3 Snipe, 2 Oystercatcher, 60 + Redshank, 6 Curlew, m Ruff, c. 20 Golden Plover, 8 Great-crested Grebe (on the river), Water Pipit, Scandinavian Rock Pipit, 20+ Pintail, pr Peregrine Falcon (Nick Croft) *Shenley: 300+ Fieldfare in horse paddock next to Manor Lodge School 12:30 ''(Andrew Haynes). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park : 8+ Redwing, 2 singing Dunnocks, 2 calling Great Spotted woodpeckers, 1 pair R N Parakeets, 1 pair Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest singing Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts). * Walthamstow Reservoirs 12.45 2 probable 'Common Terns '''high and calling going towards Lockwood etc, no bins so did anyone else see them? (Dan Barrett) ?1st for UK? * Woodside Park: a Little Egret flew up the Dollis Brook at 10:50. (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: a pair of Skylarks for their second day - will they stop to breed? Also singing Reed Bunting, 4 singing Meadow Pipit & a Redwing. (The Scrubbers). ''Why not observers full names as is often requested on this site? '''Thursday 1st March 2012 *Alexandra Park: Pair Greylag Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull 2nd-winter - a very pale bird with whitish iris - showing well all morning on south lake, also 1st-winter for at least an hour. Viewable from public footpath on west side (J.Wilczur). *Biggin Wood (Upper Norwood): 1 tawny owl (R Bell) *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Shelduck still, 11 Teal, 9 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 3 (2m, 1 f) displaying Kestrels, huge Gyr or Saker type falconers hybrid soaring over Gas works, appeared bigger than Herring Gulls mobbing it (Stuart Fisher) *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 2 Kingfisher, 40 Fieldfare, 90 Redwing, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club, Avocet, Little Owl, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Curlew, Common Sandpiper, male Stonechat, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 14 Shelduck, 160 Teal, 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 2 Stock Dove (Pura foods site), 1 Reed Bunting (Gary A James & John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Male Pheasant, 5 Stock Dove. Also large deposit of frog spawn overnight in marshy area by railway line (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 4 Teal, Firecrest male still but elusive. Tawny Owl heard late evening. (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Hanwell: pair of Mandarin from bridge over river Brent (Jim Fell) *Kings Cross: 2 Goldcrests, plus a pair of Red-crested Pochard on Regents Canal. (Ian Ellis) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Gadwall, Collared Dove, 2 Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Jay, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Treecreepers, 2 Chaffinch, 15+ Redwing, Little Egret flew over, Song Thrush (Sue Giddens). *Regent's Park: m Smew still present, Common Buzzard, 7 Redwing (Tony Duckett). *Staines Reservoir: 8 Black-necked Grebe on South Basin, 2 Scaup 1 male, 3 redhead Smew (Jim Sweetland). *Thorney CP: 15+ Siskin, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Goldfinch, Canada Goose, 35+ Redwing, Dunnock (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 4 Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare (just one now), Lapwing, pair Bulfinches (John Colmans). *Vauxhall: male Peregrine Falcon (Michael Mac). *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest 'in hollies N of Queensmere; 10 Siskin in alders on the Small Mound (David Wills). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005